East African Bush Elephant
East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenauri) is a subspecies of African bush elephant. Roles * It played Sulley in African Animals, Inc. * It played Vitruvius in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Elephant Abu in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dim in A Wildlife's Life * It played Lord Rogers in The Artist Mare * It played Dallben in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It played General Hologram in Wreck-It Ralph (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Basil in The Great Elephant Detective * It played Kion, Simba, Nala and other lions in The Elephant King (NatureRules1 Style) and The Elephant Guard * It played Snow White and her Prince in Elephant White and the Seven Jungle Cats (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Doc in Africa VI: The Secret of Animal Rock * It played Stove in Beauty and the Wildebeest * It played Ankylosaurus in Speckles the Leopard * It played Rockmobile in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dennis in Stanley (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Manny in Ice Age (NatureRules1 Version) * It Crush and Squirt in Finding Nemo (NatureRules1 Version) and in Finding Dory (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gazapacho in Chowder (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Balto and Jenna in Balto (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dooglas in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Peter Griffon, Lois Griffon and Brian Griffon in Family Guy (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Argentinosaurus in Animal Train * It played the elephants in My Gym Partner's A Monkey (NatureRules1 Version) Portrayals *It is played by Woolly Mammoth in The Grizzly King , Arizona: Escape 2 Alaska, and The Wild Thornberrys Movie (NatureRules1 Version) *It is played by White Rhinoceros in Dumbo (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Tanzania_2801-Young_Elephants.jpg Normal TLG S1 E13 0484.jpg PPG Rule Elephant.png Rugrats Elephants.png Miraculous Ladybug Elephant.png TTTE African Elephant.png Fantasia 2000 African Elephant.png What A Cartoon Elephants.png Zebras On the Ark.jpg I.jpg Babar Elephant.png|Babar (1989-1991) Dumbo Mad Elephant.png|Dumbo (1941) Elephant Family.png|The Cat In the Hat Knows Alot About That (2009-2017) Fisher Price Little People Elephants.png|LeapFrog (2003-2007) Rogue Male Elephant.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Alphabet Train.jpg Like Elephants Live in Groups.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Stanley Elephant.png E for Elephant.png Horrid Henry the Elephant.jpg Elephant Bubblestand.jpg Hippopotamuses Behind Rhinoceroses and Elephants.png Don't Say It Was the Elephant.png Jumpstart Elephants.jpg The Rhinoceroses and Elephants That Had to Be Dead.png Striped Elephant.png Pinky Dinky Doo Elephants.jpg Elephantsized Chair.jpg JungleBunch Elephant.jpg GOTJElephants.jpg Dumbo and Eleanor the Elephant love together.png 780x463-101816 dumbo-concept-art 7.jpg Max.PNG Just so Stories Elephants.png Noah's Ark African Elephants.png AndyDayandElephants.jpg Relatives Of Elephants.jpg Elephants Adapt.png Elephants In The Savanna.jpg Cheetahs and Elephants.jpg Beautiful Big Three Elephants walking on Dry Grass Wallpapers.jpg Savanna Elephants.jpg African Elephant and Indian Elephant.png AfricanBushElephant.jpg African Bush Elephant.jpg 19 African Elephant.png|Kemono Friends (2015) Leapfrog Elephant.jpg WNSB Elephant.png Photo319.jpg Ep 53 15.jpg 5 Trunkses and 1 Endugu.png African Elephant (Zoo Tycoon 2).jpg Clean Elephant Clean Giraffe Clean Hippopotamus Clean Lion Clean Monkey.png Horton-Hears-a-Who-TV-special-images-1b634346-c231-478a-9f3e-b95a6d7e6f4 (2).jpg Ringo the Elephant.png|The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake (1994-1997) Go Diego Go African Elephants.png Download (19).jpeg Download (20).jpeg Th (44).jpeg Download (18).jpeg Download (17).jpeg African Savanna Elephant Anatomy.jpg WoZ African Elephant.jpeg TWT Elephants.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) ATF Elephants.jpeg|Conquering Kilimanjaro (2012) Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg African Elephants.jpg 30 Year Old African Elephant.jpg New-elephants.jpg Oobi Elephants.png ToddWorld Elephants.png Star meets African Bush Elephant.png|Star vs The Forces of Evil (2015) Elephant In paradise Lost.jpg Blue Elephant.png Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.16.48 PM.png The Biggest Elephant and the Smallest Mouse.png Stompy in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png Rhinoceroses and Elephants Take Mudbaths.png SitBC Elephant.png Woolie the Indian Elephant.jpg SftB.jpg Shango.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Angry elephant ears tuskless.jpg Half-tusk-whispers-an-elephants-tale-26.6 thumb.jpg African Elephant With Big Tusks 600.jpg So Let's Go Wild!.png African-elephants-walking.jpg African-elephant-calves-playing.jpg African-elephants-smelling-the-air.jpg African-elephants.jpg African-elephant-feeding.jpg African-elephant-stripping-bark.jpg African-elephant-bonding.jpg Mature-male-African-elephants-bonding.jpg African-elephant-walking.jpg Savanna Elephant Ears.jpg Mammoth Ears and Elephant Ears.jpeg Animals-elephant-ears-dumbo-hide and seek-playing-twa0126 low.jpg 293px-African bush elephant (Loxodonta africana) spraying water Over His Ears.jpg Elephant4th.jpg Hippopotamus Rhinoceros and Elephant.jpg A Herd Of Elephants.png More Elephant Sound Effects.png The Elephant and the Zebra.jpg Elephant, Giraffe, Zebra, Okapi, Lion, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Lion, Impala, Wildebeest, Hyrax, Penguin, Ostrich, Crane, Hornbill, Eagle, Augur, Crocodile, Meerkat, Leopard, Bonobo, Gorilla, Cheetah, and Chimpanzee.jpg 1016elephantcancer01.jpg T69-2000513 Elephant.jpg Image-20161007-8965-qb6sce Elephants.jpg Elephant poaching-973x548.jpg Elephant Sounds.jpg 557048-to-match-feature-demographics-africa-conflict With Elephants.jpg C2841f41e7c2a6d83b264e761643d803--drawings-of-elephants-elephant-illustration.jpg Cover-r4x3w1000-57df65405a73d-Afrotropical elephants-afrique-botswana.jpg Cover-r4x3w1000-57df65405a73d-elephant-afrique-botswana.jpg Default-1519656896-elephants-canoodling.jpg Dinky the Elephant.png Angry Eli the Elephant.png The Flintstones Elephant.png Blue Elephant.png Zoobabu Elephant.png Biggest Elephant.png Zoboomafoo Elephant.png Spongebob the Elephant.png E is for Elephant.png Happy Elephant.png TRAoBQ Elephant.png African-elephant-walking.jpg Savanna Elephant Ears.jpg A-friendly-wave-amanda-schuster-canvas-print Elephant Ears.jpg World Wildlife Fund Elephant Ears.jpg More Elephant Sound Effects.png 434758D400000578-4793442-image-a-5 1502822599189 Elephant.jpg Meena.jpg|Sing (2016) 107241.jpg Golden Book Video African Elephant.png Screenshot 2018-08-06 at 9.15.50 PM.png GREENPEACE-HACKING-DISNEY-animals-1- Lion King Elephant.png|The Lion King (1994) 318599 1256640898062 full Lion King 2 Elephant.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) Lion King and A Half Elephant.jpg|The Lion King 11/2 (2004) Cyberchase Elephant.png Life.of.Pi Elephant.jpg Mrs. Jumbo the Elephant With Her Calf.png Scooby-Doo! African Elephants.png Diamonds the Elephant.png African Elephant (Animals).jpg Raj.jpg 115077.jpg TAL Elephant.png 2019 Dumbo.jpg 63FC2B77-3714-4E2B-BEC6-BFC781EA6169.jpeg 70E20A09-AC20-4CF4-BD72-2353C60EA86D.jpeg 810F757D-BE8A-444F-B3FB-42C4603723DC.jpeg E4E34EA5-1881-48C7-A902-280F29123AB9.jpeg 9D0B10B7-04FB-4EAE-9187-05D946936713.jpeg B76ABC3D-317B-4177-84AB-C903FA081CB7.jpeg 9003918C-EFE6-4276-AB1E-41348957A4B7.jpeg 53AE6928-E9F1-40E8-87E3-4F8AD4FEAB77.jpeg 4ABE4684-4FFF-4372-A556-D2EEA00CE3A6.jpeg 67CCF6C1-E1FB-4B7F-80B1-E0C2688E52C4.jpeg C6292558-8307-451B-9BCE-7D33BEEFCC7C.jpeg IMG 0783.JPG Eugene and Chief Buffalo.png African Elephant 7.27.2012 hero and circle HI 53941.jpg Yo-Kai Watch Wild Exotic Animals.jpg 301E0AB7-2FF8-452B-96E7-C62865F1D093.jpeg 2A4D9826-9415-4703-AC9C-B54B429AD115.jpeg Elephant, African Bush (Caillou).png 176C716E-B5EB-4C11-A032-8C095A8F4FEE.jpeg B4670166-2FF7-48EC-9BA5-1E5ED8F75281.jpeg AnimalStories 24 elephant HD.jpg Elephants From Noah's Ark.png Warthogs Gorillas Elephants Lions Giraffes Kangaroos Pandas RabbitsRaccoons Cheetahs Chickens Zebras Okapis Rattlesnakes Spiders Snails Turtles Alligators Crocodiles Bees Baboons Vultures and Ostriche.png Endugu.png Arthur 2003 Elephant.png Arthur 2001 Elephant.png Tom and Jerry Tales Elephant.png Duck Bug Monkey and Elephant.png Class of 3000 Elephant.png Ellee The Elephant.png Mommy Elephant.png Baby Elephant.png African bush elephant, also known as the savana elephant or African elephant.jpg Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg TWT 1998 TV Series Elephants and Antelopes.jpg Phedra the Elephant.jpg Rebeca the Elephant.jpg Screen shot 2017 02 15 at 72607 pm.png Phineas and Ferb Elephant.png Sesame Street Bornean Elephant,Common Chimpanzee and Vervet Monkey.png PPG Video Game Elephant.png Tusk Wizard the Elephant.jpg Thornsley the African Elephant.png Ethan's Eyes.jpg Two elephants.png PPG Comic Elephant.png Jumanji 1995 Elephant.jpg Jumanji (TV Series) Elephant.jpg DC Super Hero Girls Elephant and Tiger.jpg Turbo Elephants.png Wabbit Elephants.png Elephant, African Bush (Krypto the Super Dog).jpg DABB4340-60E1-4B7E-91FC-03DE60958558.jpeg FEA92BAB-5FCF-4630-884A-70F93E6DE43E.jpeg C9F5580C-FBCE-494C-8CB4-2EB236B2A72D.jpeg A920F4A7-6B89-4365-9C57-975564B45B15.jpeg Star_meets_East_African_Bush_Elephant.png 406BE795-0FE0-4949-96A6-610C23407198.jpeg UTAUC African Elephants.png UTAUC African Elephant 2.png UTAUC Elephant 4.png UTAUC Elephant 5.png 54C84030-AF9D-488C-849E-F7ED128339EF.jpeg D192CBD0-5B54-455C-86E2-DE2E07280275.jpeg Zoo Cup Elephant.png The Little Engine that Could Elephant.jpg BTKB African Elephant.png Tutu.jpg Zef.jpg F1E8337D-46E8-4650-9B51-674154B14559.jpeg Ox-tales-s01e102-elephant01.jpg Ox-tales-s01e102-elephant.jpg RWA African Elephants.png Hippo Elephant Rhino Zebra Cheetah Giraffe.jpg DIY ELephant.jpg Vultures Lion Zebra Ostriches Elephant Antelope.jpg African elephant zebra hippopotamus lion rhinoceros crocodile.jpg CEA8A680-2A84-47FC-85D4-EC3F2003F784.jpeg Noah's Ark The African Elephants.jpg WAET Elephants.png The Lion King 2019 Elephants.png|The Lion King (2019) Jacob (Globehunters).png E950F448-33EC-4DD6-9F50-BFAFA3E594FF.jpeg Mama Mirabelle.jpeg 87520D08-4CD6-43EF-93AB-7BCF73AEA695.jpeg 7D467877-E27E-4B85-AFE3-A9C8F9386CBE.jpeg Elephants Horses Hippos Wildebeests Ostriches Ducks Zebras Tigers Monkeys Pigs Groundhogs Hyenas Giraffes Toads Kangaroos Ants Gorillas Chimpanzees Seals Penguins Flamingos Walruses Yaks Bats Cows Dogs.png CAF4FF70-2FAB-4711-AB7C-F8B4C4792D02.jpeg Why Does an Elephant Have Big Ears Why Did the Mammals Survive When the Dinosaurs Were Wiped Out Why Do Kangaroos Have Pouches What Makes a Mammal a Mammal When Were Elephants As Small as Pigs When Did Mammals Begin to Evolve.jpg When an Elephant Flies An Elephant Must Flap His Huge Ears The Higher He Is the Faster He Flaps His Ears The Hotter The Elephant Is The Faster He Flaps His Ears.png An Elephant Must Flap His Huge Ears In Order to Fly The Higher the Elephant Flies The Faster He Flaps His Ears Like Two Big Wings and the Faster the Elephant Flies.jpg 381899A5-4270-4BF0-8274-36938B08739B.jpeg C942C2AF-DD2D-497E-94D5-49A9E9AFF7C3.jpeg Noah's Ark Elephants and Tapirs.jpg Noah's Ark The Tapirs and the Elephants.jpg Noah's Ark The African Elephants and the Malayan Tapirs.jpeg Noah's Ark The Elephants and the Tapirs.jpg Why Does an Elephant Have Big Ears Why Did the Mammals Survive When the Dinosaurs Were Wiped Out Why Do Kangaroos Have Pouches What Makes a Mammal a Mammal When Were Elephants As Small as Pigs When Did Mammals Begin to Evolve.jpg East African Bush Elephant.gif African Bush Elephant WOZ.png UBAE Ned 13.png GoodMousekeeping screencap.png DOA Timon with elephant.png Noah's Ark African Bush Elephants.png Dangerous Elephant.jpg Heard Of Majestic Elephants.jpg Young Masai Elephant.jpg Elephants and Oxpeckers.jpg Hippos Lions Elephants Gorillas Monkeys Tigers Wildebeests Ostrichs Zebras Turtles Tortoises Vultures Antelopes Alligators Toucans Bees Armadillos Aardvarks Crocodiles Crabs Crows Penguins Owls Bugs.png After The Rhinoceros and the Elephant The Hippopotamus Is the Largest Land Animals.png Noah's Ark Elephants Trumpeting.png Noah's Ark Elephant.jpg noah_s_ark_elephants_by_captblitzdawg-d4r4bq3.jpg Elephant Ears Elephant Eyes.png Elephant At Noah's Ark.jpg Jungle Book Elephants.jpg Elephant Horse Human and Dog.png Giraffe Elephant Hippo Bear Lion Deer Zebra.jpg elephant-rhino-and-hippo-vector-4692545.jpg Hippo vs Rhino vs Elephant.jpg Warthog Rhino Hippo Elephant.jpg Zootopia African Elephants.png VeggieTales Elephant.png Elephants and Peanuts.jpg Pissed Off Deadly Elephant.jpg 8E66B9E9-8606-4205-A38A-5380C3CC777C.jpeg Aardvarks Disembark Elephants Rhinos Giraffes.jpg Attacking Elephant.jpeg 12442517-B1B3-4BEB-A082-5A86548E99EE.jpeg CD57A9BA-5F5A-430B-96C1-5685EB4FCF76.jpeg elephantnotusks.jpg F294CB0D-A3F3-415D-B863-A6C9EFB5AF60.jpeg 3D4FC5B4-A7B6-450D-931F-15A3E4A32A2B.jpeg 559319E5-1A33-4408-89C6-5A205C3F05A2.jpeg B880D0E0-8847-4FC1-82DA-94A9EC973686.jpeg A7D98D17-ACCE-41CB-B701-018D54E4D678.jpeg The Elephants and Chameleons.jpg 2AA40AEA-9A49-44F0-A3E0-8C3D6A73DBCA.jpeg 0958D6D2-B82F-48F5-BF39-F4D34C024787.jpeg DDC95EC8-4D7C-4F65-A6D6-BFD2FD4ADEB3.jpeg 1900410D-7C03-438C-A855-F7935B35B126.jpeg 5016CF0B-507A-4EAE-AA64-0099A18AA696.jpeg KND African Animals.png The Secret Life Of African Animals.png African-forest-elephant-zootycoon3.png African-bush-elephant-zootycoon3.png We're Back! An African Animal's Story NR1.png African Animals, Inc.png Tinga Tinga NR1V.png 64 Zoo Lane NR1V.png We're Back! An African Animal's Story NR1.png Walking With Serengeti Animals1.png BTKB Elephant.jpeg Ox-tales-s01e040-elephant.jpeg Ox-tales-s01e062-elephant.jpeg 804C9CFA-7952-41FF-B8A7-23DB0A2DFC6A.jpeg 77934470-DAF9-494D-B62A-3A76CF0A1C56.jpeg 1267148.jpg CE3D8865-7EE7-4E80-9592-DD809F476CFB.jpeg 1DACA5FD-FFA4-41F5-964C-230A15C06150.jpeg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? S.P.O.N.G.E.B.O.B..jpeg P.E.R.R.Y..jpeg F.E.E..jpeg N.I.G.E.L..jpeg G.R.E.N.D.A..jpeg B.E.A..jpeg E.D.D.Y..jpeg S.Q.U.E.E.K.S..jpeg S.Y.L.V.E.S.T.E.R..jpeg W.H.E.E.Z.I.E..jpeg B.E.L.L.E..jpeg D.E.X.T.E.R..jpeg D.E.N.N.I.S..jpeg P.U.P.E.R.T..jpeg S.T.E.V.E.N..jpeg T.H.E.-C.H.I.E.F..jpeg C.H.A.M.E.L.E.O.N..jpeg V.I.P.E.R..jpeg C.H.A.R.M.A.N.D.E.R..jpeg T.O.L.E.E..jpeg I.C.E.-B.E.A.R..jpeg Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Elephants Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:What a Cartoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:World of Zoo (wii game) Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:African Bush Elephant Subspecies Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:The Artist Who Painted a Blue Horse Animals Category:SimAnimals: Africa Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:Fighters (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Animal Face-Off Anima!s Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Universal Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Globehunters Animals Category:Maya and Miguel Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:My Top 20 Animal Giants Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Shrek Animals